Sand in Egypt
by Lyska
Summary: While travelling the world after the war, Harry is coming to Egypt, just to stumble into Bill Weasley - Written for Kamerreon's and Excentrykemuse's "Love a Lion Fest"


Disclaimer This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling and the companies she picked. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Beta Lilac Lavender

Prompt Written for Kamerreon's and Excentrykemuse's "Love a Lion Fest" - Prompt Number 59 "After the war Harry decides to take a little time for himself and do things he has always wanted to do but didn't think he would survive to be able to. One of his things to do is to travel the world. When Harry stops in Egypt one night he runs into an old friend, Bill Weasley." Requested by fushiforever

Pairing Bill Weasley / Harry Potter

Warnings slash, explicit sexual situations

Summary While travelling the world after the war, Harry is coming to Egypt, just to stumble into Bill Weasley.

A/N There wasn't an epilogue in Deathly Hallows, was there? Gebeb and Nehebaku are mythological beings from Egypt, but most descriptions originate from my head.

_**Word**_ – Parseltounge

* * *

**Title**** Sand in Egypt**

Pop. The sound was lost in the wide space not far from the Giza Necropolis. A dark haired figure was standing where moments before there was nothing more than sand. Looking to the East, Harry Potter saw the first rays of sunlight creeping over the horizon. Shivering slightly in the still cool air, he shouldered his rucksack more comfortably and started walking toward the first ancient building he saw – the Valley Temple of Menkaure according to the travel agent who had sold him the Portkey. Harry looked around and marvelled at the silence. It was a very different silence here in the desert than in the endless grassland of Mongolia, where he'd been just minutes ago.

Shortly after Harry and Ginny had finished their NEWTs, he'd started to make travel plans for them to go on a world tour. He'd never been outside of Great Britain before. Hell, even in Britain the only time he had been somewhere other than Surrey, London, the Burrow or Hogwarts was during his wild Horcrux hunt and that did_ not _count as a holiday and sightseeing tour. So he went to Waterstone's at Piccadilly and bought the largest stack of travel guides he could carry. He'd gained nearly 80 books on different countries - all with large ancient magical sights – from all over the world.

Ginny had had a fit after she found out about his plans. Day after day, she'd griped about one thing or another: the money they would spend travelling, how he couldn't start his career as an Auror and climb the job ladder as fast as possible to become Minister of Magic, the time away from the Burrow and her mother, how they would be better off starting to plan their wedding _now_... The list was endless. So one day, Harry packed a comfortable wizarding tent, supplies for two weeks and everything else he owned – which wasn't as much as everybody believed – in a new rucksack with expanded space, wrote a letter and left. That had been more two years ago.

Egypt was the thirty-eighth country he'd visited now. Harry always stayed an average of three weeks at each location, frequently accepting the odd job or two while learning more about magic and himself than he ever thought possible. He knew he'd changed a great deal; his old friends surely wouldn't recognize him anymore at first glance. The most startling revelation he'd made was about his sexual preference. At a midwinter night festival – taking place at the Caracol falls in Brazil in his first year travelling – he'd met Marcio. It had been lust at first sight, shocking him completely. They had travelled together for four months, exploring each other and different countries in equal measure until, unfortunately, Marcio had to go back to Brazil. It had been the best time of his life so far.

In retrospect, he'd realised that he'd never been in love with Ginny. She was more like an annoying little sister. Everybody in the Wizarding World had expected that Harry would marry the Weasley girl, move into Godric's Hollow, become an Auror and produce three children – two of them named after his dead parents respectively. So, after the Battle of Hogwarts he'd returned to Ginny, not knowing any better. He had always felt that something was missing in his life. Now, however, he was happy. In nearly every country, he'd met someone to spend time with and not always just as friends. He was looking forward to whom he would meet in Egypt and what new things he could learn at the ancient sights.

-(o)-

Harry stepped out of the shower inside his tent having washed the grime off of his body. The whole day he had walked through the Giza Necropolis, climbed up and down inside the three large and six small pyramids and visited the many tombs and temples. He'd enjoyed reading the old Egyptian runes - the muggles were calling them Hieroglyphs and couldn't see the magical parts of them - learning more about the history and old spells.

Now he was getting ready to conquer the night life in Cairo. Harry pulled tight, black leather trousers up his legs and fastened the loops. They clung to his body as if they were painted on, exactly the effect he wanted for the bar he was heading to. He put on a blood red silk button down shirt and tucked it in. He finished outfit off with ankle high black boots and a silver chain instead of a belt; the only other accessory was a silver hair clip of a roaring lion he'd found in Japan. Harry checked himself one last time in his large mirror before concentrating on an alley behind the bar.

He arrived in a dark spot and - after checking nobody was looking his way - started towards the door. The Red Ankh was the best address in Cairo's magical district, attracting mostly young people who just wanted to have fun, no questions asked. There was a long line in front of the door, but Harry walked directly to the bouncer. After flashing a smile and his faded scar he was ushered straight inside.

Hot air, thick with smoke and the scent of hundreds of dancing people, hit him as he descended the stairs to the basement, towards the bar. The bass vibrated through his body, making his blood sing. Harry sat down on a silver bar stool and observed the gyrating mass on the dance floor. More than one couple was lost in their own world, having sex vertically with more or less clothes on. He saw a flash of familiar red hair in the middle of the floor, but dismissed the idea that it could belong to a member of the Weasley family. As far as Harry knew they were all living and working in Great Britain or Romania.

Turning around, he signalled to the barkeeper. "Frozen Strawberry Margarita, please." Harry watched as his drink was stylishly mixed.

"Your drink, Sir." Tipping the man he took a sip and let the Tequila slide slowly down his throat. It was delicious, the best drink he'd had in a long time. He continued to watch the crowd, scouting possible partners for a dance or two. Finishing his drink, Harry dropped the glass on the counter and slid from his stool. He wound his way to the middle of the dance floor, closed his eyes and lost himself in the music. Men and women alike took turns to dance with him, a constantly changing flow of different people who rubbed themselves against him. Harry relaxed and let the music carry him away.

As he opened his eyes again after quite a few songs, he looked at a beautiful blond haired man whose hands were on Harry's hips. Smiling, he was going to let himself get lost once more until he caught sight of familiar red hair out the corner of his eye. He turned his head and was surprised. There, in the middle of the dance floor, was Bill Weasley dancing with a male brunette, who was definitely _not_ Fleur. Blinking, he tried to wrap his mind around what he saw. The last time they had met - shortly after Ginny and he had finished their NEWTs - the Curse Breaker had been together with his wife Fleur and daughter Victoire at the Burrow. He had still been happily married with his, then, clearly pregnant wife, or so it had seemed.

As the song ended, he left his blond partner and made his way over to the redhead. Harry made eye contact with Bill's dance partner, stating that he wanted to take over. Stepping in front of the older man, Harry laid his hands on the broad shoulders and enjoyed the way strong arms wound around his waist, plastering him against a firm chest. Bill clearly didn't recognize him, but that was fine for the moment. The older Gryffindor sure knew how to dance as he moved with a predatory grace, emphasizing his muscular body.

An uncounted number of dances later, Harry drew away and pointed to the bar. Bill nodded and followed him to a secluded area. Stepping through the silencing ward, the black haired man headed for a corner table and sat down. He watched as his partner approached him with a confident swagger. The red hair was longer than the last time Harry had seen the older man, reaching down to his shoulder blades. The eldest Weasley brother wore dark brown leather trousers and boots. An open off-white button down shirt, only tucked into the trousers, showed off the hairless, muscular chest and a tantalizing hint of belly button. The thin, clinging material accentuated Bill's strong arms and broad shoulders. The scars on his face and chest were clearly visible against his tanned skin, giving him a very striking yet, slightly dangerous vibe. Harry wanted to run his fingers along each mark, tracing the signs of Bill's fight with Fenrir.

"Hello William." Harry greeted the man, not using his nickname as it didn't seem to fit his new appearance.

Bill looked at him startled, searching his features for some familiarity. His eyes widened in shock. "Hello Harry, long time not seen." Leaning back, he took in the changes of the younger man. Harry's tanned face was relaxed, no longer showing the stressed pinch around his eyes and mouth that had been prominent since the younger man's fifth year, even _after_ the war had ended. The dark hair was longer, nearly touching his shoulders. The trademark round glasses had been exchanged for smaller silver ones and the famous scar was barely visible. Harry looked good - more at ease with himself.

They ordered their drinks. "How is it that you're back here? Without Fleur?"

Snorting, Bill ran a hand through his hair. "Things went downhill shortly after you left. Ginny just sat at the Burrow, clutching your letter and lamenting her fate. I can understand why you left everything behind. I heard from Hermione how things went after you finished Hogwarts." Taking a sip of his drink, he carried on. "I don't know why, but Fleur took Ginny's side, saying that you shouldn't have run away but stayed and married my sister. One thing led to another and suddenly the wards at Shell Cottage were set against me. I didn't want to destroy them, so I left the only place I ever knew besides the Burrow and Hogwarts. Half a year ago the divorce was finalized. The last thing I heard was that Ginny and Fleur are now living together in my old cottage with my two daughters Victoire, you know her of course, and Dominique who I've never even seen." Sighing, he finished his drink and ordered a new one.

"Wow. I'm sorry." Harry didn't know what to say. He hadn't imagined that leaving Ginny would change so much. The question was: why was she now living with Fleur? Were they together? Scratching his head, he decided it wasn't really important.

"Don't be. I'm happy now. Fleur was getting quite unhappy with my more feral side near the full moon, almost to the point of being afraid of me, regardless of the fact that I'm not a werewolf. Also, at first she could overlook my scars, saying they were sexy, but later she tried to convince me to let them be removed the muggle way."

Scanning the scars Harry couldn't understand why. Grinning over the brim of his glass at the older man, he said "Women."

Laughing, Bill nodded. "What are you doing here, Harry?"

"Sightseeing. I'm still travelling the world, going wherever the fancy strikes me. Today I visited the Giza Necropolis and tomorrow I'll go to the Valley of the Kings. Maybe I'll find a job somewhere or just keep looking at more of the sights. I'm not sure yet."

"I could show you around the site where I'm working at the moment. It's behind the Valley of the Kings." Bill looked Harry in the eyes. His offer had surprised himself, but it could be fun. He'd always liked Harry; he was fun to talk to and his new looks didn't hurt.

"Thanks that would be great." Harry smiled. "Could we do it the day after tomorrow? So I'll be able to compare the muggle and the magical tombs."

"Sure." Bill was looking forward to it.

They talked on for a few hours, getting to know each other. There was an underlying tension the whole time, generated by the dancing. Nobody mentioned it but both were aware of it. Maybe it could lead to more after spending some time together.

It was two in the morning when Harry stumbled into bed, setting his alarm for eight. Falling asleep, he smiled. The next few days promised to be very long but just as eventful.

-(o)-

Taking in the magnificent sight around him, Harry stepped from the Apparition point, looking for Bill. He had spent yesterday walking around the Valley of Kings, often hidden under a Notice-me-not charm, so that muggles didn't think him a lunatic for staring at seemingly blank walls. He'd been surprised at how much was hidden in the muggle part of the valley. The magical Pharaohs weren't buried in the muggle part but had, nevertheless, left many magical wand paintings.

Standing under an awning, Bill waved. Harry walked over to him, checking the other man out. Today the eldest Weasley wore a loose fitting white tunic over light brown trousers. He looked as breathtaking as he had at the bar and Harry wanted to touch his chest and arms, to feel the firm, muscular body again. He shook the idea off for now as he got closer to the other man. He, himself, wore khaki shorts and a light blue shirt, keeping the heat at bay with cooling charms.

Stepping under the awning, Harry greeted his guide for the day. "Hi William, everything all right?"

"Hello Harry, sure. Just let me get us registered and then we can start. Do you want to see something in particular?" The red head signed a list and took a full water bottle, strapping it next to a torch on his belt.

"The oldest tomb would be great, but anything is fine with me." Harry said as he took the offered kit and strapped it to his waist.

"The Tomb of Gebeb it is then." They started walking to the farthest tomb entrance in the East, talking about the muggle part of the valley. After ten minutes they finally reached a non descriptive hole in the grey hills.

"Here we are." Bill took a torch and lit it. "After you, Harry."

Lighting his own torch, the younger man stepped inside the tomb. Darkness and damp cool air surrounded them. After a few meters, the passage opened into a large room with giant statues along the walls and a small altar in the centre. The walls were littered with Hieroglyphs, telling the life story of Gebeb, the Egyptian muggle God of Earth. Harry was enraptured by the many details.

Bill watched in amusement as the smaller man read two of the four walls. He wanted to go deeper into the tomb where the more important things were. "Harry? Don't you want to go on?"

Startled, Harry turned around. "Sure. It's just fascinating to read about the first Pharaohs and how they manipulated the muggles. It's nearly the same as today, just without being declared a God." Laughing and talking about the room they moved to the door on the left-hand wall which led further into the tomb. The air was staler here and more damp. After a short walk they reached a small golden room. Everything inside was designed with a snake in mind, from the torch brackets and columns to the small carvings along basins and pedestals.

"Gebeb was also the father of the primeval snake Nehebaku, the first but unfinished Runespoor without the critic head." Bill indicated to a large picture of a snake on the far wall. "This room is dedicated to Nehebaku. In the next rooms we will see more about the life of Gebeb and..." He trailed off as Harry started hissing at the wall.

Harry had listened to Bill's explanations with one ear, but really, his attention was focussed solely on the snake picture. Staring at it intently, he got the feeling that it was guarding something - like the great statue of Salazar Slytherin in the Chamber of Secrets. Concentrating on the snake, he started hissing random words and short sentences, like "_**Open**_", "_**Show yourself**_" or "_**Nehebaku**_". Suddenly a loud grating noise echoed throughout the room when a door opened itself right under the snake's right head.

"That was unexpected." Bill was completely stunned. "What did you say?"

Harry mumbled something under his breath.

"Say that again please." Bill's amusement was clearly evident in his voice as he barely restrained himself from laughing at Harry's nonplussed face.

"I said 'I'm a great lover'", repeated Harry a little bit louder, the tips of his ears getting red. He didn't know where that idea came from but it worked, obviously. "Shall we look inside?"

"Let me scan it first. I don't want to be surprised by something nasty and unknown." Bill cast every revealing spell he knew and all came back negative. That was really an unmitigated novelty in such an old tomb, so he did a second scan, just to be sure. "Okay, it's clear. Let's go."

They entered the new room cautiously, wands ready, jumping when almost fifty torches flared to life as they stepped inside. Taken aback, they stood still and looked around. The room was completely made of light grey marble: the walls and floor, the platform in the middle of the room with a small basin next to it and the many statues. Statues of fit, muscular and very naked men in every compromising position imaginable. Flickering shadows created the illusion that the statues were moving and performing the acts they posed in. On the platform was a thick, comfortable looking mattress littered with linen pillows and sheets.

Harry approached one of the statues showing a young man kneeling to pleasure an older male. He swallowed thickly and reached down to adjust himself discreetly. Glancing at Bill out of the corner of his eye, he watched the reactions of the older man.

Bill had never seen anything like that in a tomb or similar building; it was a really great discovery. The intricacy of the statues left nothing to the imagination, showing even the smallest details. He stood in front of a pair, one man behind a younger one in a very intimate embrace, one hand wrapped possessively around the young man's cock. The sight made Bill painfully aware of his own throbbing erection in his trousers. Looking at Harry, he saw the smaller Gryffindor was in much the same state.

"This art work is really impressive." Harry's voice was huskier than normal. Going around he looked at all statues and slowly got closer to the platform. Tilting his head back, he saw a detailed painting on the ceiling. Harry sat down in the middle of the mattress, leaning back on his elbows. The painting was like a gigantic gay Kamasutra, always showing the same two lovers in the different positions. "Is that Gebeb?" he asked, pointing to the pictures.

Bill looked up. "Yes. The older man is Gebeb. He was always drawn with a smaller version of Nehebaku winding around his shoulders." He sat down next to Harry to better inspect the ceiling. Their thighs were pressed together, mingling the heat both were feeling. After a while, he lay down on his side facing Harry. It was beautiful watching the many emotions flitting across the smooth, young face. He reached out and traced a tanned cheek, causing the smaller man to look at him. Lustful green eyes stared at him and he licked his lips.

It wasn't clear who moved first, but suddenly they were kissing. Bill rolled on top of Harry and pressed the raven haired man into the mattress, feeling hard angles and a proud erection through their thin clothes. The kiss was powerful, an explosion of pent-up lust. He bit the plump lower lip gently, causing Harry to moan and open his mouth. Bill's tongue explored the hot, moist cavern, tracing the white teeth and battling with the owner for dominance. He ground his hips into those below him, making both men groan as their erections rubbed together.

Harry took everything the older man had to give, matching every stroke of the slick, agile tongue, nibbling and biting at the now swollen lips. His hands roamed the strong, broad shoulders and back as far as he could reach, enjoying the feel of the powerful muscles flexing beneath the soft fabric. Bill definitely had the figure of a Greek god. After a few minutes Harry submitted to the older man and the kiss became softer. He relaxed completely, almost melting into the linen sheets. Harry tilted his head to give more room as the man on top of him started to trail passionate nips and erotic licks along his jaw, down his neck, all the way to his highly sensitive collarbone. He moaned in appreciation at that action and wound his legs around Bill's, trapping them.

Sucking the soft skin into his mouth, the red head made sure to leave a mark; it wouldn't be the last one of the day if Bill had anything to say about it. He couldn't believe just how perfect Harry felt in his arms and under him, squirming on the sheets. He felt persistent hands tugging at his tunic, so he moved to help the smaller man in stripping it off of him. Hot hands roamed over his chest and upper arms, raising goose bumps in their wake. His fingers deftly started to open the buttons of Harry's shirt, needing to touch and lick at more skin.

Harry assisted in removing his open top, lust burning in his veins, clearly overriding his common sense not to strip and have sex in an old tomb. It just felt too good to be true, lying on the soft mattress with Bill atop of him; he craved the feeling of being pressed down by a strong, hard body. Harry didn't think he could stop now – he didn't want to stop.

Needing to feel Harry naked under him, Bill vanished their remaining clothes, making them groan as their cocks touched. He bit down on the perfect nipples in front of him and sucked them to hard pebbles, gaining loud gasps and low moaning from the smaller man. He loved all the little sounds Harry produced and set out to hear more, biting and sucking down the slightly muscled chest in front of him, leaving a litter of dark red marks. Bill ground his hips forward again, searching for more of that wet friction, eased by the large amount of pre-cum both cocks released. It was so fucking perfect rubbing against each other, with one kiss merging into the next in endless succession. Large hands touched and stroked the lithe body everywhere they could reach, wanting to create as much pleasure as possible for Harry. Drawing back slightly to gasp in a much needed breath, Bill looked at Harry enquiringly and got a nod in return. Following intuition, he reached for the marble basin next to the platform. His fingers came back wet and slippery, coated in an old spiced lubricant that had remained fresh thanks to preservation charms.

Harry shuddered at the first touch to his puckered entrance and relaxed for the stroking finger, letting it breach and enter him completely without any resistance. Pure pleasure shot through him when the red head found his prostate after just a few seconds. Moaning loudly he wound his hands in the long red hair and brought their mouths back together for more biting kisses.

Bill carefully prepared the other man, knowing he was rather well endowed. He made sure to stroke that special spot every other time, wanting to make it as pleasurable for Harry as possible. He heard a slight hiss of pain as he inserted his third finger and slowed down again. They had time enough not to rush things along for now; nobody would come looking for them till the afternoon. He twisted his three fingers one last time before he withdrew them, causing the smaller man to moan in protest. Smiling at the antics, he coated his shaft with the same lubricant and, looking Harry in the eyes, he put the head of his cock to the quivering entrance and slowly pushed in the tight heat.

Harry mewled at the painful stretch; three fingers hadn't really been enough for Bill's girth. Breathing heavily, he pushed down and let the hot shaft slowly slide inside him. When he felt the older man completely inside him he let his head drop back and tried to relax, waiting for the burning sensation to fade.

Bill's arms trembled as he leaned over Harry, trying not to put his full bodyweight on him. He listed every ward he knew in his head in the hope to quell his impending orgasm; the slick, hot channel grabbing his cock was nearly too much. He felt the raven haired man relax after a short while and withdrew his shaft a little before snapping his hips back. Over and over again Bill entered the willing body, face hidden in the sweaty neck in front of him, slowly changing the pace from long, slow thrusts to short and fast. Only harsh breathing and the slapping sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed around the marble walls.

Harry clung to the red head as he rode the deep, powerful thrusts, moaning ecstatically. Every so often Bill would hit his prostate dead on, making his body tingle and his prick leak a large amount of white fluid onto his belly. His cock rubbed between their hard stomachs, driving him wilder with every minute.

Feeling his orgasm approach, Bill reached between them to massage Harry's cock. It took only a few fast tugs before he felt the sticky fluid coating his hand and heard the younger man's loud wail. Biting down at the juncture between Harry's neck and shoulder he came groaning, filling the hot channel with his seed. He collapsed on the smaller man, breathing harshly with trembling limbs.

Gasping for air Harry smiled, that had been the best sex since his time with Marcio – not that he'd had that many partners since then. He lay boneless on the mattress and stroked the sweaty muscular back slowly. After a few minutes, Harry felt the softened cock slipping from his body as Bill shifted his weight slightly to reach his mouth for a soft, slow kiss.

Breaking apart after a few long minutes, Bill looked at Harry. "We should get dressed before somebody stumbles upon us." He picked up his wand to spell them clean and stood up.

"Right, clothes." Harry searched for his shorts while buttoning his shirt. "Where exactly did you banish our trousers and shoes to?"

Glowering at the empty mattress and floor, Bill spotted their problem. "Probably in my laundry basket at home, like always." Ruffling his hair, he pondered what do to. Apparating was only at the specific point possible and conjuring had never been his strong point.

Laughing, Harry picked up a few pillows and transfigured them into their missing pieces of clothing. "It seems I'll have to follow you home to get my trousers and shoes back."

"Hmmm." Bill thought about all the things he could do to Harry when they were alone again in his flat. "For now we have to tell my supervisor what we've found here. Maybe you'll get the job you'd hoped for." Bill straightened his tunic and took Harry's hand. "Let's go."

Harry followed Bill through the tunnel outside, smiling. Maybe he would stay here a bit longer than planned. Only time would tell.

The End


End file.
